Three princesses of Volturi
by LivyLautner
Summary: Bella is Aro daughter and has two sisters,Rosabel and Mirabelle.The Cullen's come for a visit in Volturi and falls inlove with Edward. I really haven't figured out the whole plan yet. I'm just writing as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I always liked reading stories where Bella is Aro's daughter so I thought I would make one myself. In this story Bella has two sisters, Rosabel and Mirabelle. Which are My bff's, Michelle and Corinne. They both are the greatest!! All three of us are Twilight fans and we love writing stories. They are very good authors. Some of the stuff that happens in here I got from them.**

**(**Bella POV**)**

Today father said that we were to have company over late tonight. That me and my sisters were to behave ourselves. It wasn't that hard of a task to fulfill. My sisters and I were raised well by our mother, Sulpicia Volturi. We were taught everything a princess should know. Though my father wasn't as proud of me as he was of my sisters. Of course they were very beautiful. Mirabelle and Rosabel could light up a room with their beauty. All three of our names meant beautiful in a way. Mine was just plain beautiful, Rosabel's was a beautiful rose, and as for Mirabelle. Her's was of wondrous beauty. She was the brightest of us all. And also the oldest, as I was the youngest, and Rosabel in the middle.

"I heard Carlisle and his coven are staying with us for a few months."

I didn't say anything. There really wasn't anything to say, but as for Rosabel she spoke. "Well this should be fun. Don't you think Bella?" "Fun indeed."

"We all should be getting ready now. Father said they'll be here in a few hours." "Oh goodie." I joked. "Come on Isabel. Lighten up, or I'll get Jane."

I smiled. "Tormenting me must be fun, huh sister."

"You don't know how much of a joy it is." She teased.

I sighed. "Your very annoying, you know."

"What ever. Just get ready." She yelled as she stomped out of the room. I laughed.

"You know, you really should give her more credit then that."

"Hmmm. Let me think about that…….nope. Bye." I walked out of Rosabel's room and headed for mine. I was stopped by Demetri.

"Good evening Isabel. I assume you will be getting ready shortly."

"Demetri, how many times do I have to tell you. It's Bella. And yes you assume right." I walked past him.

"I'm sorry Isabel." I sighed. I was never going to get my name through his head. I walked in my room and shut the door behind me.

Laying on my bed was a Emerald green dress with small crystals that covered all over the skirt of it. There was glass slippers, a crystal necklace, and the precious jeweled hairclip That we were to wear every time we had guest. It was a dark blood red rose, with white diamonds surrounding it. Very beautiful to our perspectives, and also a tradition to wear them in Volturi. It was better then having to wear a silly tiara.

I took a shower and when I got out I saw someone sitting on my bed.

It was Jane. "Oh no. What did I do to deserve this." I whispered to myself.

"Aro sent me up here to see what was taking you so long." She said icily. "The Cullen's are already here. Were waiting on you." "I'll be down there in a second. Just let me get dressed." She walked out as soon as I had said that, closing the door behind her.

I put on the Emerald dress, slipped on the glass slippers, the crystal necklace around my neck and put my hair in a bun. I grabbed my hair clip and went to my mirror. I pinned it in my hair, then sighed. I really hoped they didn't think pity of me, but why should I really care.

I walked downstairs and stopped at the bottom.

"Well it's nice to see that you have decided to join us Isabella." Said Aro.

"Father." I responded with a convincing smile.

"Please have a seat darling, we were just welcoming our guest." They all sat at a table. I sat down next to Rosabel. "Your late." She whispered.

"Did I miss anything?" I whispered back.

"No. We were waiting on you." I remembered what Jane had said upstairs in my room. They really shouldn't have waited for me. "You guys shouldn't have waited."

"Aro insisted that we did."

**Sorry for stopping and that it's short. I'm just not sure what to write right now. But I promise to have another chapter tomorrow or later today. Please enjoy! And thank you for reading. review if you can, you don't have to but it would be nice. ttyl. byezzzz ~bella/livy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Bella POV)  
**

I shook my head. Maybe they wanted to torture me or something, cause I knew these three months weren't going to go well. I wasn't good with people, I barely got along with my sisters let alone the Volturi.

"Now that were all here and you already met my two beautiful daughters. I would like you to meet my other daughter, Isabella. Isabella meet my dearest friend Carlisle and his family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Carlisle. Father has told us so much about you." He smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Aro never told me he had three lovely daughters."

I smiled also. He seemed very polite. Maybe these three months weren't going to be so bad after all.

"Well I would like you to meet my family. My beloved wife, Esme. My two beautiful daughters, Rosalie and Alice. And my three sons, Edward; Jasper; and Emmett."

"Hello." I said. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe. Well I didn't need to breathe, but still. I gasped as soon as the air was knocked out of me. It was Alice, she almost looked like a little pixie.

She was squeezing me, into a death hug. "Can't. Breathe." I said between gasps. They all laughed, even my father. Alice loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"Were going to be such great friends." She said cheerfully.

"Umm. Thanks?" She giggled and let go.

I took a deep breathe and let it out. Much better I thought. Then I was picked up off the ground and squeezed into a bear hug this time. My eyes went big. Everyone laughed again! Grrrr. I glared at my sisters over…..Emmett's shoulder? At least I thought it was Emmett. My sisters stopped laughing and looked down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After he was done chuckling, he gently set me down. I gained my balance again after a few seconds and then I was hugged by Esme followed by Carlisle. Rosalie shook hands with me, she didn't seem so interested and excited as the others were.

Now I was down to Edward.

As I directed myself towards him I examined his face. He was simply breathtaking. I could've swore that he was the most gorgeous person that I had seen since my… well….human life. It pained me to think about this memory, so I tried my best not to.

As I starred at him, we shook hands. I felt a electric shock that went through my body and gasped. He chuckled at me as I blushed. Everyone looked over to my direction. The Cullens gasped while Edward stood there in disbelief. It was then that I noticed they could no longer see me any more cause I was invisible. What a stupid gift it was to simply blush and disapear out of sight.

Aro says that one day it will be useful, but I really didn't see what kind of use it would be. Of course I was fortunate to have two other gifts unlike my sisters. But non of them I knew how to control or use. They didn't seem as good as what my sisters had.

Mirabelle's was mind controlling which was very handy and helpful when it came to hunting. Aro adored her gift as much as he did of her. Rosabel's had a amazing voice that could hypnotize her victims. She would sing to them soothing songs. Both of there powers were alike. They also each had another one of course. All three of us at least had two powers or more. The second ones were very unique. I'll explain later what they are.

"Not again!" I yelled. This was the sixth time I had done it this week!

My father chuckled and approached my side, taking my hand. Then I reappeared and the Cullens sighed in relief.

"Isabella has a weird gift as you can see. Whenever she blushes, she simply disappears to where you can no longer see her. Were still trying to find out how to control it."

I blushed again in embarrassment on not knowing how to control my own gift. But this time I didn't disappear, because Aro was still holding my hand.

For some reason my gift never worked well then.


	4. Chapter 4

My sisters and I were asked to show them around before dinner, since they

wouldn't be joining us. Something about a different diet I suppose? Mirabelle

had taken off to show Alice and Jasper their room after the tour of the castle.

It seemed that her and Alice we're going to get along quite well. Both loved

shopping and style, plus Alice was just as cheerful as Mirabelle.

Rosabelle walked off, chatting to Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett seem sort of

like the funny one out of them all, always cracking jokes. Even if they weren't

that funny, he still seemed to make people laugh. I was showing Carlisle and

Esme to their room, while Edward walked beside me. He wasn't really say

anything, just...kept glimpsing at me every few seconds. Carlisle was explaining

to me about the way they chose to live, by drinking animal blood. I guess dad

left that part out.

"You could maybe suggest to changing to animal blood instead, as well." He

said with a polite smile, when we stopped infront of a bedroom door. "I'm always

open to help new comers if you would like. It's simple really." I just nod,

glancing over at Edward to my side and then looked back at Carlisle with a

smile. "I'll keep that as an open suggestion." I tell him, before opening the

door to their bedroom. "This room will be yours while your staying here with us.

It's quite nice, huge space for waredrobe, master bath, chaindelair, king size

bed with a canopy. I'm sure you'll find everything you need." I say, and Esme

hugs me. "Thank you dear." She says and steps back, taking Carlisle's hand. He

nods, saying 'Thank you' and they walk into the room.

Sighing, I keep walking down the hall as Edward follows. "Do you talk?" I

ask, and he smiles a little. "Of course." Edward replies. I can't help but to

return a smile as well. "Your family seems quite nice." I say as we continue to

walk slowly. "Thank you, so do your sister's."

I just shrug. "They're okay. Loud mostly...but I love them, so what can I

say?" He chuckles at my reply. "Indeed. Reminds me of my sibblings Alice,

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. They can be...weird at times." I laugh. "I'm a pro

at weird. You should see me and Jane fighting with eachother. Of course..she

tries to act like my mom, it's annoying actually. She has a crush on my dad." I

say, as my nose wrinkles at the picture of them being together. "Aro?" I just

nod. "I was wondering, how exactly is he your dad? Are you two related?"

"Yes, except my mom is dead. She died after I was born. I use to be half

human and half vampire, a hybrid. But Aro changed me into a full vampire. It's a

painful memory really, the venom."

"And your sisters?" He asked. "Well...they were suppose to be lunch, but I

couldn't hurt them. They seemed so desperate and scared. They were both 7 and

friends. They thought they were going on a tour of course, and when I ended up

being the one to corner them they just looked so vulnerable." I say, frowning.

"So I told my dad that I would wait till they turned the age of 16, to turn

them. And that they were to live with us. He wasn't happy of course, but he

allowed it." Edward nodded, showing some sempathy to his expression.

I stopped walking and turned to look up at him. "So what's your story? How

did you become a vampire?" He sighs, coming to a stop. "I was dying from the

spanish influenza. Carlisle saved me, by changing me into one of him. I was

first to become part of his family. Then my mom, Esme. Well not my real mom

because she died before I almost did. After Esme, he saved Rosalie though. And

as for Alice and Jasper, they sort of showed up." He smiles towards the end. "It

was quite funny actually."


End file.
